Beaches that go on Forever
by Knife Hand
Summary: Jack and Sam get stranded alone on a Tropical planet. Now they just have to survive until they are rescued. Replaces episode '100 days'. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beaches that go on forever

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

Summary: Jack and Sam get stranded alone on a Tropical planet. Now they just have to survive until they are rescued. Replaces episode '100 days'.

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers." Jack said, with a grin as he woke his team. "It is a beautiful day."<p>

Sam and Daniel groaned in their sleeping bags, while Teal'c came out of his Kel'no'reem. The team was currently on the most idyllic planet they had even been on, and more importantly this was a planet that was not on the Abydos Cartouche. It was a tropical planet, with a collection of islands in the general vicinity of the Stargate, with the Gate itself being on one of the larger islands, located on a clearing near a cliff that overlooks the deep blue ocean. It had long, pristine beaches along the coastline, interspersed with a few cliffs. The interior of most of the islands were tropical rainforest, with most of the islands having a peak in the centre from the ancient dormant volcanos that had formed the islands. It was the morning of the second day of their week long survey of the planet. The previous day they had done a preliminary look around the island the Stargate was on and had discovered that apart from the Stargate there were no sings of civilisation. They had discovered that there was abundant marine life in the large bay near where they had set up their camp and they had discovered the tracks of several larger animals that seemed to be about the size of a large Boar.

"What time is it, Sir?" Sam asked.

"Just after sunrise." Jack replied. "About oh eight thirty back on base. We need to check in with Hammond in about an hour."

The team quickly got ready and made the short hike to the small clearing where the Stargate was. At the scheduled time, Daniel dialled the gate and the team gathered in front of the camera on the MALP.

"Serra Golf Niner, this is Sierra Golf One Niner. Over." Jack said into the radio.

"Colonel, we read you." General Hammond replied. "I'm afraid I am going to have to pull SG-1 out."

"General, we have just gotten here." Sam said. "We have not had time to perform any tests."

"I understand that Major, but there have been some developments." Hammond replied. "SG-5 has discovered some ruins that Doctor Wallace needs some assistance from Doctor Jackson with a translation on P4S-996. He seems to think it may be a variation of Ancient and has something to do with a weapons system. Also SG-8 has made contact with an entire battalion of Jaffa on P9X-224 who are considering joining the Rebel Jaffa movement, but they will only negotiate with Teal'c. Given these circumstances, I need SG-1 to deal with this."

"General, it seems that only Daniel and T are required. The Goa'uld have no idea about this place, so there should be no issue in Major Carter and myself staying." Jack replied.

"Sir, these islands seem to be ancient volcanos. That means there could be huge deposits of strategic metals or gemstones. If we can find enough of the right kind of gemstones, Sir, I believe it is possible for us to fabricate the crystals used in Goa'uld ships, so we could potentially repair any damaged Alkesh or Ha'tak's we find." Sam added.

There was a pause for a minute while General Hammond considered Jack and Sam's request.

"Very well." Hammond replied. "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, gather your gear and return through the Gate within the hour. Colonel, Major, continue your survey."

"Yes, General." Jack replied.

An hour later Jack and Sam were watching the Gate shut down behind Teal'c and Daniel.

"So, Sir, why did you really want to stay here?" Sam asked once the wormhole disengaged.

"What are you kidding?" Jack replied. "The fishing here is going to be so sweet."

Sam just shook her head and smiled at the antics of her CO.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Daniel and Teal'c had returned through the Gate and, despite his assertions to Carter, Jack had not done very much fishing. Ok, he had done some but only in the late afternoon after their work for the day had finished. During the daytime they were both moving all over the main Island, Jack exploring for cave systems, defensive locations and making a general topographical survey so he knew the lay of the land in case of an emergency, while Sam was setting up various climatic observation stations and performing mineral analysis at various locations around the island. In the evenings they would sit on the beach and watch the sun set over the ocean as they ate their MRE rations.<p>

Out of necessity, they had done away with the standard outer jacket that they usually wore off-world. They kept the BDU's long pants but Sam was wearing only a tank-top while Jack wore a t-shirt. Even so they still were often covered in sweat. On the beaches during the day it got over 40 degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit), and while the interior forests were a much cooler 27 degrees (80.6 Fahrenheit) they also had extremely high humidity of about 90%. Even modifying their uniforms to better suit the environment, the pair were still drinking several litres of water a day, mostly taken from one of several small, fresh water streams that littered the islands. Testing of the streams was the first series of tests that Sam had done, and she had determined that there were no bacteria or contaminants in the water. It was probably purer than almost any natural or domestic water source on earth outside of sterilised water used in laboratories.

Jack and Sam emerged onto the beach, about forty metres apart. Sam made her way towards Jack as he was closer to their camp, which was about a half a kilometre further down the beach. Just as Sam reached Jack, there was a crash of thunder, and the sky quickly darkened. The tropical storm rolled in quickly.

"We need to get to shelter." Jack said.

"The gear?" Sam asked.

"No time." Jack said.

They both began to run towards one of the caves that Jack had found. They sprinted through the jungle, the pushing aside the leaves as much as possible as they went, but still collecting moisture from the trees. They broke out into the small clearing around the cave, and directly into a torrential downpour. In the seconds it took for them to cross the clearing they went from slightly damp to completely drenched. Jack hustled Sam deeper into the cave and away from the driving rain.

Pulling a lighter from his pocket, that he kept on him to light fires in the field having given up smoking just before the first Gate mission, he lit it to provide some illumination. The cave was a decent size of open space, with a sandy floor for most of it but with a few ledges cut into the wall by erosion. There were some animal tracks across the sandy floor, but most were of either small animals or seemed to be quite old. There was some broken branches that had made their way into the cave, either from previous storms or by the actions of various animals. The cave was intermittently lit by lightning flashes while Jack set about creating a fire in the middle of the cave.

"Sir." Sam began once the fire was going, and then she paused.

"What is it Carter?" Jack replied.

"Sir, even with the fire, we are going to have to get out of these soaked clothes otherwise we could catch a cold." Sam said with a blush.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Jack said with a sigh. "You ok with that?"

"I don't think we have much choice, Sir." Sam replied.

Given that they were both only dressed in their BDU pants, boots and a top it did not take long for them to strip down to their underwear. They laid out their clothes on the ledges and sat close on opposite sides of the fire, staring into the flames and listening to the raging storm outside and trying not to stare at each other. Sam was quite glad that she was wearing black bra and panties rather than white, which would have become see-through, while Jack was in tightish green boxers.

"What's going to happen to all the equipment you set up?" Jack asked after a while just to break the silence.

"Most of it is set up in fairly protected areas." Sam replied. "I'm more worried about out camp, with all our clothes and gear."

"Face it, Carter. The camp's gone. It was right down on the beach level." Jack replied.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said.

They eventually went and lay down on rocky ledges on opposite sides of the room, after stoking the fire as high as they could, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was late the next day when the storm passed and the clear skies returned. After getting dressed, they went down and confirmed that the camp was truly gone. Once that was done, Jack ordered them back to the Stargate, having kept their GDO's on them in a thigh pocket of their BDU pants. Sam had checked them over after the storm but their cases had prevented the circuitry from getting wet. They made the trek up to the to the clearing with the Stargate, walking the last of the damp out of their clothes.<p>

Unfortunately when they reached the clearing it was only half the size it had been and the Stargate, along with the DHD, now rested at the bottom of the water, covered in rock. The cliff upon which the Stargate had rested had been undermined by the constant pounding of the waves and had collapsed during the storm.

"Well shit." Jack said.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Beaches that go on Forever

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

Summary: Jack and Sam get stranded alone on a Tropical planet. Now they just have to survive until they are rescued. Replaces episode '100 days'.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing hip deep in the shallow water just off one of the island's beaches, perfectly still except for her eyes which were tracking something just below the surface. There was a coral reef a few hundred metres off the coast at this point in the island, making this a huge saltwater lagoon with calm flat water rather than the surf that pounded in some other areas. Jack was standing a few feet away like a living statue, his eyes also fixed on the water. All those times that he had asked her to go fishing, she had never thought that when he finally won out it would be when they were stranded on a planet thousands of light years from his cabin in Minnesota. Or that it would be spear fishing. With a sudden burst of speed, she drove the spear down into the water, piercing a decent sized fish with the sharp end of the rough spear. As she pulled her spear, and fish, out of the water, Jack launched his own attack and pulled out a similar sized fish.<p>

It was late afternoon, and the reality of them being stranded was only just starting to sink in. After finding the Stargate gone the previous day, they had spent the few hours of sunlight that had remained collecting fire wood and something to make bedding, mostly palm fronds from down by the beach combined with a thick moss that grew near a waterfall. Jack had decided that the cave they had sheltered in would be their new camp, as it provided both shelter from any future storms and a defensible location, just in case. Dinner that night had been some berries that Sam had previously analysed and determined to be safe.

They had woken in the morning and gone down to the beach to find some of the equipment that had been washed away washed up on the beach. Most of it was small shreds of material or little bits of broken plastic, but there were some items that were relatively intact. There was one of their combat knives, without a sheath; a decent size part of one of the tents; a pair of BDU pants, badly shredded along the legs, which were Sam's and a BDU jacket, again slightly shredded, belonging to Jack. The section of tent was turned into bed covers for their palm frond and moss beds. The shredded legs of Sam's second BDU pants were cut off about two inches below the hip to turn them into (very short) shorts. The cut off legs and Jack's jacket were turned into strips that could be used as either bandages or to make rope if needed. Jack had used the knife to cut the branches and whittle the points for their spears. They waded out of the water with their fish as the bottom of the sun was kissing the waves, revealing that Sam was now wearing her cut-off shorts as opposed to the full length pants Jack was wearing. The evenings lasted a long time here, it taking over an hour from the bottom of the sun touching the water to the light being gone completely.

They returned to the cave where Jack started a fire and began preparing the fish for cooking. Knowing that he would want to get out of his wet pants and dry them, Sam grabbed her pair of full length BDU pants and left the cave, headed for the small waterfall and pool nearby, where they had gotten the moss for their bedding from. This waterfall and pool had been designated as their bathing area, thus ruling out the small stream that led from the pool as a drinkable water source. Jack had designated some other streams as primary and secondary drinking water sources. Stripping off her mostly dry tank top and almost soaked shorts, she dove into the water. Scooping up a handful of sand from the bottom of the pool, she used it to quickly scrub the dirt, grime and left over salt off of her skin. Once she had scrubbed, she quickly rinsed herself off under the waterfall and emerged from the pool. She used a handful of the plentiful moss like a shammy to wipe the water off her skin, before getting dressed in her tank top and full length BDU pants.

'I'll need to wash my clothes soon.' She idly thought as she picked up her cut-offs and returned to the cave.

"Sir, are you dressed?" she called out from the entrance to the cave.

"Yeah." Jack's laconic reply came.

She entered to see that his pants had dried well and the fish were on sticks over the fire, but it looked like they had only just gone over the flames.

"Ok, fish are cleaned and put on. I stuffed them with a little of that stuff you said was like parsley." Jack said, getting up from by the fire.

"Ok sir." Sam replied, taking over responsibility for the cooking.

"I'll be back shortly." He said.

Sam just nodded as Jack went out for his own bath. He returned, freshly scrubbed, just as she was pulling the fish off the fire.

"Carter, how's dinner coming?" Jack said, by way of announcing himself.

"Ready, Sir." She replied.

They ate in silence, with Jack occasionally glancing over at Sam who was staring out into space.

"Alright, spill Carter." Jack said once they were finished eating. "What are you thinking?"

"Sir?" Sam said, shocked out of her introspection. "Oh, I was thinking of precursor technology."

"Technology before they invented the computer mouse?" Jack asked, confused.

"No, Sir." Sam replied, rolling her eyes at his comment. "A precursor technology is a technology required to make another technology. The piston engine as a precursor to the jet engine. Bell founding as a precursor to cannons. That kind of thing."

"Wait. Why do you need bell founding to create a cannon?" Jack asked.

"Many early cannons used what is called 'Bell Metal' and used the expertise of the Bell Founders to make them as they were the only ones who had experience in making large, cylindrical metal items with one enclosed end." Sam explained. "I was just thinking that, in all probability we will be stuck here for quite a while. I mean the Tollen are still rebuilding and the Tok'ra have their own priorities, so with the Stargate gone, there may not be a space ship available for quite some time."

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that, but this got you thinking about bells to cannons how?" Jack asked.

"I just realised that we are quite limited in what we can make here as we would need to create a lot of precursor technology first." Sam replied. "I mean even if we find iron ore, we could not make iron or steel implements easily. First we would have to make mud brick to build a kiln to make the ceramics and fired bricks to make the blast furnace just to smelt the ore. And that does not include the making of charcoal or the limestone we would need to smelt the ore."

"So, no longsword then?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir." Sam replied. "But simple hunting weapons like spears and basic bows should not be too hard. The bows will take a fair bit of trail and error to get right though."

"Well, Carter, you think on it and let me know what you think we can reasonably produce." Jack replied. "And keep thinking on those pre-cursey technology thingies as well. If we are going to be here for a long time, I want to be as comfortable as reasonably possible."

There was not much to say after that, so Sam and Jack soon retreated to their respective sleeping ledges.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam was emerging from the cave to answer the call of nature when she stopped dead. In front of her, about fifteen feet away near the edge of the clearing, was something that resembled a stag deer. It was about four feet to its shoulder, with a lean muscular physique, but Sam could tell that it was well fed. Its antlers were relatively simple, with a single shaft that split after about five inches into two, and the total length of the antlers was about seven inches. Sam was not sure if this was because the animal was young or if that was the full extent of the antlers, which made a kind of sense given the thickness of the foliage in the forest.<p>

"Sir. Sir." She called out, softly enough not to hopefully not spook the animal and yet potentially carry to Jack inside.

The deer raised its head and looked across at Sam, otherwise keeping completely still. One part of Sam, the scientist part, was thinking of all the things that could be crafted out of the deer. The hide could be worked into clothes. The meat for food, naturally. The antlers could be fashioned into digging implements; or needles for stitching clothes; or into the nooks on arrows. Perhaps even into arrow heads. The tendons could be made into bow strings; or cordage; or snares. The long bones into crude hammers. The list went on. The other part of her, the woman in her, simply marvelled at the beauty and grace of such a magnificent animal.

"Jack!" she finally whispered loudly enough that he heard her.

He emerged from the cave and, like she had earlier, stopped dead and stared at the stag. The arrival of a second strange creature was too much for the stag, which ran off into the underbrush.

"Wasn't it glorious?" Sam said, still half whispering.

"Yeah." Jack said, half in awe himself. "And a good source of meat. Fish are all well and good but we are going to need red meat too."

"Yes, sir." Sam said. "While you dream of roasting venison over an open flame, I'm going to go do what I came out here to do."

"Ahh. Right." Jack said, suddenly nervous. "I'll be inside."

Sam just shook her head at his antics as she went off to relieve herself.

TBC…


End file.
